The Lust for Power: Chapter 3
Evan's P.O.V. "Evan, Look out!" Behind me, a Scythian Dracanae threw a spear. I grabbed the spear as it flew by, and then thrust it towards the snake lady. She turned into dust, and was blown away in the wind. I sighed. Monsters these days were just too easy. I would have to leave Camp if I wanted a real challenge. Summoning mosters into the forest was starting to bore me. "Wow Evan," my friend, Jake Austin said, "You killed it without your sword or using powers! Nice." "You know, maybe I could summon a stronger monster from Tartarus..." Tina said. She was a daughter of Hades, so she did those kind of things.chap I sat on a rock. "Maybe. Try to summon a Hydra. I wanna see if we can all do that without weapons." "How about we just go back to the beach? I want to swim." Jake said. We all walked to the beach, and I saw Kari and Josh talking. They looked like they were stressed about something. Then I saw a dark figure rush in front of them. "Hi James! What's wrong?" Josh said. Suddenly the boy, James, started too transform into something. He became a Chimera, and growled at Josh and Kari. They both pulled out their weapons, but James/Chimera (or whatever it was) didn't attack. It looked at the sky, and roared. James and Kari looked confused, but then a lady came down from the sky. She had a long dark dress on, had pale skin, and silky pitch black hair. "Mom?!" Kari said. "Hello Kari. I am giving you a choice. Help me overthrow Olympus, or i will take Josh away from you." "I don't care if you're my mom! I will never ever help you!" Kari shouted at her. "You wicked child!" Nyx screamed, "Monsters, come to my aid! And teach this child a lesson that she'll never forget!" Monsters came from all directions. I took out Stoicheio, my Roman Spatha. I focused my energy into the sword, and then swung the blade at a Hyperborean Giant. An immense shock wave exploded out of the tip of my sword. The monster exploded into shards of ice. I sprinted towards other monsters to help. I swung my sword at a Hellhound, and it sunk into the earth like liquid shadows. I killed a couple more hellhounds, and then after a while all the monsters were gone except for James in Chimera form, and Nyx. And they both surrounded Josh. In desperation, I used my last resort attack. My sword burst into flames, and I threw it at the Chimera's side. The sword stuck inside its ribs, and the Chimera screamed. It transformed into a scrawny kid with brown hair and purple eyes. He was James again. Then he glared at me, his eyes emanating intense hatred. The boy pointed held out his hand, and his palm glowed. Dark energy raced towards me, but I sent another shock wave to block it. The boy was using magic. Probably a son of Hecate. While we fought, Josh was losing against Nyx. But right now I had to focus on fighting James. "Who are you?" I yelled to him. "I am James Mil-" his eyes turned red for a second, and then he said in a much deeper voice, "I am the Chimera. Nyx has sent me to help capture someone that Kari Kamiya cared about, her boyfriend, Josh McLean." Then Nyx glared at Kari and said, "If you want Josh back, then meet me in the Land of Eternal Night!" Then Nyx opened her hand, sending a wave af darkness that engulfed Josh. I heard him start to scream, and then Nyx stopped. When the darkness disappeared, Josh was lying there unconscious. "Say good-bye to Josh!" She yelled. Kari screamed Josh's name, and then her, Josh, and James started to glow, and disappeared. D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 07:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Lust for Power Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page